SWA Chat House
by winky-golden
Summary: What if i make the Saiyuki characters to set up a chat house? What characters will stop by?
1. Default Chapter

SWA Chat House Chapter 1 By: winky golden Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki and any anime, games and movie characters involve in this fic.  
  
*...* Actions, feeling, anything besides dialogue  
It was a normal little house with all the basic facilities any house should have. The Saiyuki characters were helping out to move the boxes of useless and useful things (actually I do not know what it is). They are not gonna live or stay in this little house. Someone else has other plan for the house. After three hours of hard work, everything is in place. And, I hop in.  
  
Winky(That's me): HELLO everyone ^_^ ! How's everything going?  
  
Receive lots of stares and then, Hakkai: Hello. Ehh, who are you?  
  
Winky: Oh dear ~, you guys are gonna take care of this place and you don't know me! * Everyone shakes their heads *  
  
Winky: O ~ K ~. I am the owner and the creator of this house. My name is Winky. Just call me Winky and skip the entire intro 'cause I know you all. * Smile *  
  
Silence: . . .  
  
Gojyo is the first to break the silence. Gojyo: You! A 15-year-old girl is the owner of this stupid chat house. You gotta be joking.  
  
Winky: No, too bad it's not a joke and it's not stupid (actually I agree in the dark). I'm here to check out the house and explain the house's visitor regulation.  
  
Gojyo: I'm not interested in immature girls.  
  
Winky * face red, exploded and out of nowhere, a sledgehammer appear in my hands and started chasing Gojyo *  
  
Gojyo: AHH! Sorry! I'm SORRY!  
  
Goku: HAAAHAAAHAAAHAAA! ! * Face red and tears flowing *  
  
Everyone else beside me, Gojyo, Goku sweatdropped.  
  
Winky * stop chasing and straighten myself *: Ahem. First, this house will be called "SWA Chat House".  
  
Ririn raised her hands, jumping up and down uncontrollable like a pre- school kid.  
  
Winky: What?  
  
Ririn: What is "SWA"?  
  
Winky: I was going into that. It's a short form of "Saiyuki-Welcome-All".  
  
Everybody except me: WHAT! ?  
  
Winky: Yes * Irritated * Saiyuki-Welcome-All Chat House. SWA Chat House. Basically, we welcome any anime, games and movie characters. That's our first rule. The good guys, the bad guys and the extra ones. Its also admin free.  
  
Goku: Extra one -_-?  
  
Winky: That's right. Extra one refers to characters that only appear once in the animations or the useless, sore losers. Even though I have not thought of one such character yet. * Sorry *  
  
Sanzo: What about admin free?  
  
Winky: If not arranged like that, they won't come  
  
Hakkai: That's reasonable.  
  
Winky: OK! Second rule, no fighting since the good and the bad are gathering together.  
  
Dokugakuji: We are gonna miss out lots of actions.  
  
Yaone: Dokugakuji! I never knew you are so violent.  
  
Dokugakuji: I'm referring to actions.  
  
Kougaiji: Yaone, you over-reacted.  
  
Yaone: Sorry, Kougaiji-sama.  
  
Ririn: I agree with Dokugakuji.  
  
Goku: Me too, me too.  
  
Winky: Hey, I can't afford the damage cost, ok?  
  
Goku: Use Sanzo's credit card.  
  
Sanzo: No way, They have suspended the card so it's kinda useless.  
  
Goku and Gojyo: What! ? What about -  
  
Before they could make anymore noise, Sanzo quiet them with his invincible paper fan.  
  
Winky: ^_^;; For Rule 3, pets are allow.  
  
Ririn: Yay ^v^  
  
Winky: And for the very last rule, make yourselves at home.  
  
Everyone is loafing around. Winky: I'm referring to the visitors O  
  
Winky: Any questions? ^_^  
  
Silence: . . .  
  
Winky: OK, I'll take that as no. Oh yes, before I forget, there is a notice board in the house. It's for readers who review. Pls read and review, even though the house has not started yet. Next chap, I promise the first group of characters will be here and I will try to update as soon as possible. Thanks!  
  
Add on: I know it's not funny at all. This is my first humor fic so I'll try my very best to make it funny. Actually, I'm not really familiar with Saiyuki this manga. I read the book and watch its anime but not the complete set. So it's like half half only. I will also appreciate the comments by readers so pls r&r. Thanks.  
  
Note: The Silence in the story becomes part of this fic. All it does is " . . ." Hehe. 


	2. Chapter 2

SWA Chat House Chapter 2  
  
By: winky golden  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki and any anime, games and movie characters involve in this fic.  
  
(...) Thoughts  
  
*...* Actions and feelings  
  
"..." Speech  
  
Chapter 2 Part I - Writers' Power  
  
Gojyo: BOR~ING!  
  
Goku: I'm hungry.  
  
Sanzo * lazily lit up a cigarette *: I thought you just ate.  
  
Yaone: No one's here : (  
  
Kougaiji: Maybe this chat house isn't popular enough.  
  
Ririn is looking around the house, searching for something or someone.  
  
Kougaiji: What's wrong, Ririn?  
  
Ririn: Where is Winky?  
  
Hakkai: Oh! I saw her disappeared a while ago.  
  
Sanzo: Disappeared?  
  
Hakkai: Yap! I guess that's what people call writers' power.  
  
Sanzo snorted.  
  
Yaone: Sorry to interrupt but I heard of that too. It's something only writers have - the ability to control the entire story.  
  
Goku: Wow, sounds powerful.  
  
Sanzo snorted again, only this time louder.  
  
Goyjo: Heh! Someone seems unhappy about that.  
  
Winky * suddenly appears behind Goyjo's back *: Who?  
  
Goyjo: Ahh! Don't scare me like that and where the hell you come from! ?  
  
Winky: Nowhere ^_^! No business?  
  
Sanzo: Not a single one.  
  
Winky: Oh well, I'll come back later. Goodbye. * Disappear in front of everybody *  
  
Silence: . . .  
  
Hakkai: A demo of the writers' power, I guess.  
  
Part II - Groovy, what's that?  
  
Shortly after, sound of a cartwheel stopping outside of the house is heard. They just stared at the door, wandering who could it is. There is lots of chattering outside. Then, the door slides open, showing three people and a weird little . . . living thing.  
  
Silvered-hair boy: Wow! A chat house! There's no such thing on Garage Island.  
  
Browned-hair girl: This is interesting.  
  
Weird little living thing * with a lollipop in its hands *: Pu!  
  
Blacked-hair guy: Not bad. Oh hi!  
  
Yaone * jump off from her seat *: Hello, I'm Yaone. Welcome to SWA Chat House. I'll introduce everyone here,  
  
Yaone: That's Kougaiji-sama, Ririn-sama, Hakkai-san, Sanzo-san, Goku-san, and Goyjo-san. And there is someone missing here. He's Dokugakuji. He can't make it today so he's not here.  
  
Haru (Silvered-hair boy): Hi! I'm Haru and this is Musica.  
  
Musica (Blacked-hair guy): Hi!  
  
Elie (Browned-hair girl): Hi everybody! I'm Elie * picks up the weird little living thing * and this is Plue (sound as Puru).  
  
Plue * raise both of its hands *: Pu! Pu!  
  
Silence: . . . * Everyone is staring at Plue *  
  
Elie: ^_^? What's wrong with Plue?  
  
Ririn is the first to respond.  
  
Ririn: What an ador~able cat! ^v^  
  
Everyone: Cat!  
  
Gojyo: That thing is a cat! ?  
  
Elie: No, it's not a cat. It's a dog although I think it's a bug.  
  
Hakkai: (a bug? ^_^;;)  
  
Haru: Elie, you still think it's a bug.  
  
Musica: Actually, I have the same thinking as Ririn. It's a cat.  
  
Haru: Musica!  
  
Elie: No! It's a bug!  
  
Haru: How many times I have to say! O Plue IS A DOG! !  
  
Ririn and Musica: CAT!  
  
Goku: SNOWMAN! Plue's a snowman.  
  
Silence: . . .  
  
Everyone except Goku: What? (Mouth drop)  
  
Hakkai: Goku, Plue can't be a snowman. Snowman can't walk.  
  
Gojyo: Ya, bakasaru. Snowman melts.  
  
Goku: No, see. * Go near to Plue * Its fur is snow white, its nose cum horn is like a carrot and it eats lollipops.  
  
Sanzo: That's ridiculous. What does eating lollipops have to do with snowman?  
  
Goku: Dogs, cats, and bugs don't eat lollipops.  
  
Hakkai: Doesn't make sense, Goku.  
  
Elie: I still think it's a bug.  
  
Ririn: No! Cat!  
  
Haru: Dog!  
  
Goku: SNOWMAN! SNOWMAN! SNOW - * hit by Sanzo's super paper fan *  
  
Ehh . . . Well, everybody just started a stupid and meaningless quarrel over whether Plue is a (A) dog (B) cat (C) bug (D) snowman (E) something else. Suddenly, blue smokes begin to fill the room. Everyone is startled.  
  
Kougaiji: This definitely isn't fire.  
  
???: That's right!  
  
Kougaiji: Heh?  
  
Winky: It's me, making a splendid entry.  
  
Sanzo: -_-;; Blue smokes doesn't make an entry splendid.  
  
Winky * ignore Sanzo's comment *: What's up guys? Oh! Customers!  
  
Musica: Who are you and where did you come from? I didn't saw you enter.  
  
Winky: From nowhere! ^_^  
  
Musica: -_-;;  
  
Yaone: Pardon her, she likes to disappear and reappears again in thin air.  
  
The threesome face fault.  
  
Winky: Sorry to introduce myself. I'm Winky, owner of this chat house. And you guys are from RAVE, right? ^_^  
  
Haru: How did you - * cut short by me *  
  
Winky: I know everything. * Looks at Plue * Hey! Isn't this my all-time- favorite Plue? How are you? * Picks up Plue happily *  
  
Plue: Pu! * Give half of its lollipop to me *  
  
Winky: Hehe ^_^; You can keep that. * Put Plue down *  
  
Ririn: WINKY!  
  
Winky: What! ? You don't have to shout.  
  
Ririn: Since you are the head, you decide.  
  
Winky: Decide what?  
  
Ririn: Whether Plue is a dog, cat or bug?  
  
Goku: Or snowman?  
  
Elie: That's fine with me.  
  
Haru and Musica: * sigh *  
  
Winky: So this is what you guys are quarreling about?  
  
Ririn, Goku, Elie nodded.  
  
Winky: OK! Let me think.  
  
Think ~ Think ~ Think ~  
  
Winky: I got it! I think Plue is . . . * Picks up Plue again *  
  
Everyone leaned forward, eager to know my answer.  
  
Winky: . . . a mole!  
  
Everyone mouth drop.  
  
Haru: What! ? A mole! ?  
  
Plue: -_-;;  
  
Winky: Yes. Plue's a mole.  
  
Haru: Explain that!  
  
Winky: See, Plue might have a special power that can spin his nose cum horn. And with that, Plue can dig! ^_^  
  
Sanzo: (Never knew Winky is as weird as those guys are)  
  
Elie: Hey sounds reasonable.  
  
Haru and Musica: What! ?  
  
Elie: I know, let's twist Plue's nose (I always wanna do that)  
  
Ririn: ^_^ agree!  
  
Plue: Pu! Pu! * Jump off from my arms and run away *  
  
Haru: Plue! Wait! * Run out of the house *  
  
Elie: Plue, where are you going? I haven't twisted your nose yet! * Follow Haru *  
  
Musica: Ehh . . . ^_^;; Thanks for your . . . hospitality. Got to get them. Bye! * Leave the house *  
  
Everyone: Goodbye!  
  
Ririn: Still didn't get to twist Plue's nose.  
  
Goku: I still think it's a snowman.  
  
Ririn: It's a cat.  
  
Winky: I thought my decision is final.  
  
Ririn and Goku wanted to retaliate but I shut them up with my wonder tape.  
  
Gojyo: Wander where the tape comes from?  
  
Hakkai: That must be writers' power. The sledgehammer too (refer Chapter 1).  
  
Winky: Done (with Ririn and Goku)! I say Plue's a mole and that's final.  
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Add on: Finally, the characters are here. They are from the anime The Groove Adventure RAVE. It is a cool anime so I start with this first. Comments, reviews and flames pls. I love them all. Thanks.  
  
Note: "bakasaru" is my very first used Japanese word. I know nothing about the Japanese slogan they use in the show. So it's kinda memorable for me in this fic. As for Dokugakuji who is missing in this chap, I have no idea what to make him say so he is not in this chapter for now.  
  
April 1st 2003 


End file.
